You have a crush on WHO?
by Clumsy Clicker
Summary: What if Danny and Sam hadn't been together when Ember played her "love song"? What if Danny had been fighting Vlad when the song hit him? IDK. Let's find out! Nothing serious, just cuteness and fluff. Mostly humor and friendship with a little sweetness.
1. Fights, Insults, hugging?

**Summary: What if Danny and Sam hadn't been together when Ember played her "love song"? What if Danny had been fighting Vlad when the song hit him? IDK. Let's find out!**

**PS: This is just for fun, not serious at all! Lots a fluff and cuteness! Enjoy~!**

"Hellooo Casper High!" Ember yelled into the microphone, the entire student body screaming and cheering her on as they stood gathered outside the school. "Tell me who you love!"

"Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowd cheered.

"Ember! Ember!"

"Tucker! Cut that out! You're only making her stronger!" Sam scolded the techno geek.

"Sorry."

"Looks like I'm goin' ghost!" (_YAY! Love Danny's "battle cry"_!) Sam and Tucker covered their friend as Danny Fenton changed into Danny Phantom and leaped into the air. He flew higher, right above Ember's band and got out his thermos ready to suck up her and her ghostly band until,

*cold breath* (_it's lame I know, but that means his ghost sense just went off_)

"Huh?" Looking up the ghost boy saw none other than his arch-nemesis, standing tall and proud in the air with a pleased look on his face. "Plasmius." Danny muttered in distain.

**Vlad's point of view**

"So this is the ghost girl with mind controlling abilities." Vlad confirmed out loud. "But the power doesn't come from _her_, it comes from her music." The halfa grinned revealing his perfect snow white fangs. "Stealing her power for my own will be easier than I thought."

No sooner did the words leave his mouth did a blast of green ectoplasm hit him right in the shoulder pushing him several feet back and forcing a pained gasp from his lips.

Vlad's solid red eyes darted around to where the blast had come from but didn't have to look long as Danny Phantom flew up in front of him.

"What're you doing here Plasmius?" The ghost boy half asked, half demanded.

"_He sure does get to the point doesn't he_?" The older halfa thought in amusement. "Why Daniel, it's good to see you. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Vlad smiled charmingly while using his mocking tone making Danny's blood boil.

"Not long enough." The boy replied with a glare.

"Well to answer your question, I'm merely here to enjoy the show." The man gestured to the pop star's concert still going on below them. "That is, until you blasted me for no reason."

"Oh, I could think of plenty." Danny's gloved hands started glowing green letting the ecto energy build up inside him.

The vampire, oh! I mean, vampiric halfa, noticed this and quickly said, "I didn't come here to fight you Daniel. And it seems you've got other things to worry about, since it looks like all those teenagers are about to tear your English Teacher to pieces." The man smirked pointing down at the mob that had formed and was now closing in on Mr. Lancer.

"What? !" The energy in Danny's hands quickly faded as he looked down. Darn it! He forgot about Ember! "Sorry I can't stay and catch up with you Plasmius." The teen said before diving down toward the angry mob.

"Not at all dear boy." Vlad replied with a grin suddenly flying right beside him. How does he do that? ! "In fact, since I'm feeling rather generous today, I'll help you."

"You… You will?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"But of course." The man smirked. "You just worry about saving that poor defenseless teacher," Vlad said in mock concern, "and I'll take care of Miss McLain." His tone darkened in evil eagerness. (_Pfffft! Evil eagerness_!)

"What!" Before the ghost boy could stop him Vlad hurried past him heading directly toward the pop diva.

Danny growled as he had no other choice but to do as Vlad said otherwise Mr. Lancer would pay for it.

"Having a fun time are we?" Vlad smirked appearing right next to Ember on her stage. The ghost girl immediately stopped singing and looked over at the half ghost who had apparently decided to try and kick it with the band.

"Whoa. Who let the Dracula wannabe up on stage?" Ember asked not feeling at all threatened. Yet. The diva smirked, "I didn't know Halloween came early this year."

"I take it you don't own a mirror?" The billionaire asked with a smirk of his own not missing a beat.

The smirk on Ember's face vanished. "What do you know grandpa? ! This is the style now!" A devilish smile played across her lips. "Or at least it will be after tonight, when I have this entire town under my control and the whole world is screaming MY NAME!" She swiped her pick across the strings of her electric guitar sending a powerful ray of sound waves directly at Vlad.

The halfa dodged them with some effort but his smile didn't falter. "Oh, I was hoping you'd say something like that." Vlad's black gloved hands glowed a purplish pinkish color. "But I'm afraid it won't be _you_ who gains control of this town or the rest of the world."

Then, just as he was about to strike! Danny beat him to it…

Green ectoplasm came out of nowhere knocking the flaming headed ghost girl right into Vlad.

"Get off me you infuriating girl!" Vlad shouted trying to push her guitar out of his face. Ember quickly complied with an insult of her own as Danny landed on the stage.

"Now, where were we Plasmius?" The ghost boy asked his neon green eyes glowing brighter as he glared.

"Oh great, there's two of em." Ember rolled her eyes.

"Not right now Daniel." Vlad growled threateningly.

"Yeah, like I'm going to listen to you." The teen scoffed as he threw another blast at the man attacking him with all his might.

Vlad's patience snapped right in two, (_yeah, he's not very patient_) and began fighting with the teen just as furiously.

The pop star merely smiled at the sight. The crowd loved all the fighting and was still chanting her name. Unfortunately she could hear police sirens in the distance which meant the party would soon be over.

Not even caring who saw her, the ghostly singer flew away from her stage and her adoring fans.

"She's getting away!" Vlad shouted in surprise when he noticed Ember flying toward the roof tops. Forgetting his petty fight with the ghost boy Vlad took off after her.

"Hey wait!" Danny shouted after him, flying to catch up. "I wasn't finished insulting you!" (_Probably about to call him a fruitloop or tell him to get a cat. Danny's predictable like that_)

The two halfas followed the dead diva (_Oh yeah_) to the roof top of some tall building until Vlad, thinking on his feet, created a duplicate of himself cutting off her path.

Turning around to face the real Plasmius and Phantom who had caught up to them she sighed in annoyance. "You two just don't know when to give up do you?"

"I'm afraid not."

"No way!"

Ember smirked as an evil idea popped into her flaming head. "Yeah, I guess that's because you're both equally stubborn, am I right?"

Danny and Vlad took a moment to exchange confused glances at the singer's sudden change in attitude.

"Yes," Vlad answered carefully allowing his duplicate to fade into nothing. "I suppose we are. So it might be best for you to give up now." He grinned revealing his fangs.

"Yeah, I bet you two are a lot alike." Ember continued ignoring Vlad's comment.

"What? ! No we aren't!" Danny protested. "I'm nothing like this fruitloop!" (_What'd I tell ya?_) He pointed at the more experienced halfa.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the childish nickname not letting it get to him just yet.

Ember laughed lightly. "Sure you're not baby-pop. But I'm sure you see it don't you?" She turned her gaze to Vlad. "That you two have more in common than just your ghost powers."

Vlad let out a sigh. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." The man admitted folding his arms across his chest. "However the boy's head is as thick as a brick and so he refuses to admit that he sees it too."

"Shut up! I'm not thick headed!" Danny argued.

Ember's smirk widened, her plan already working. "But isn't being thick headed the same as being stubborn baby-pop?"

Danny blinked. What? She was taking VLAD'S SIDE? !

Vlad smirked. "You'll have to excuse him, he's not all that bright either. Probably the one thing we _don't_ have in common."

Danny's face turned red. "Yeah, well I'd rather be dim than some lonely, single, 40 year old guy! Who needs a _cat_!" The boy shouted.

Vlad flinched at every single jab and could feel his left eye twitch when the boy brought up the cat thing again.

"Ooooooo." Ember said with a laugh. "You just got burned by some skinny teenage brat! You gonna let him get away with that Dracula?"

Before Danny could blink a harsh ecto beam connected with his chest and the two halfas were fighting once more. Ember watched them with a satisfied grin. As long as they were busy keeping each other distracted her concert would go on without a hitch. But how to make sure they stayed together and kept each other preoccupied…

Ember smiled from ear to ear.

"Well boys it's been fun," She said getting their attention. "But I've gotta get ready for tonight when I rock my world, and when I say my world, I really mean MY WORLD! But just so you two won't get lonely while I'm gone," Ember trailed off as she turned the dial on her guitar setting it to the image of a heart. "I need to keep you two distracted for the next few hours and nothing is more distracting to teenagers than hormones," she smirked at Danny. "And as for you," she said smiling at Vlad. "You can forget the whole cat thing, you're about to get all the love and attention you need. Now, how bout a love song!" Ember struck the strings on her guitar sending pink sound waves flying straight toward the two halfas.

Vlad, again thinking on his feet, lifted up his cape quickly transporting himself far enough away so that the blast wouldn't hit him. Danny, however, wasn't so lucky…

Unable to transport like the older halfa Danny could only manage a sharp intake of breath before some of the sound waves passed through him, while the others hit him… (_Poor Danny_) The ghost boy blacked out from the pain.

In the blink of an eye Vlad appeared out of thin air. "What in the world was that? !" The older halfa asked as black rings formed at his waist changing him back to Vlad Masters.

"uhhh…" was the only reply he got as Danny Fenton was now lying a good 10 feet away face down on the ground.

"Daniel!" The word rushed past his lips before he had time to stop himself as he ran toward the bruised boy. "Daniel are you alright?" Vlad asked kneeling down and placing a hand on the boy's shoulder shaking him lightly.

Sure he had fought with the teen and some of the boy's bruises may have been from him. But seeing Danny lying there, hurt and defenseless brought out that unmistakable feeling Vlad only seemed to get when he was with the boy.

Guilt. And maybe even a little sympathy.

Danny moaned a little as he started to sit up placing both hands on his pounding head.

"Daniel, are you ok?" Vlad repeated.

"Yeah, I'm o-" Danny's reply was cut short with a small gasp as he realized who he was talking to.

Vlad Masters. Tall, suave, handsome, billionaire tycoon, (_and the only other halfa in existence_), Vlad Masters. Danny suddenly felt embarrassed and excited at the same time, his heart beating a little faster.

"Daniel?" The man questioned, a puzzled look on his face. "What is it?"

"What's what?" The teen answered, a shy smile tugging at his lips. The older hybrid blinked in confusion as the boy stared at him with a dreamy look on his face. His baby blue eyes half lidded, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I,- I," Vlad stuttered trying to collect his thoughts as the teen batted his eyes at him. "I mean do you feel alright? The blast from that girl's guitar hit you pretty hard." The man observed by the teen's battered appearance.

"I feel fine." Danny said instantly scooting a bit closer to the man. "Especially since you're here." He added quietly, his cheeks turning pink.

Vlad's eyes widened, sure that his ears were playing a cruel trick on him. He just couldn't believe it! Was this really the same boy who only a minute ago was insulting, mocking, and fighting against him tooth and nail? !

The dreamy look on Danny's face vanished for a moment, a slightly worried look taking its place. "Vlad, are you sure _you're_ alright? You look kinda pale." The teen asked and Vlad could hear the genuine concern in Danny's voice just as clearly as he could see it in his eyes.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable and slightly afraid (_though he would never admit it_) Vlad stood to his feet taking a step away from the younger halfa hoping to put some distance between them.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine." Vlad answered calmly brushing off invisible dust from his expensive black suit. "It will take a lot more than some adolescent girl with terrible taste in music to defeat me." The man said confidently. "I am Vlad _Masters_ after all dear boy." He gave a smug smirk.

"I know!" Danny agreed happily getting to his feet. "There's not a ghost in existence that could take you down! You're so powerful!"

Vlad's heart was beating ridiculously loud now. This was not the reaction he was expecting or trying to get from the boy. Where was the anger and snappy comeback? ! Why was the boy so happy to be around him all of a sudden? !

The gears grinding in Vlad's head finally clicked into place as a knowing yet sad smile played across his lips.

"You must've hit your head pretty hard, didn't you little badger?" Vlad asked as he put a hand on the young halfa's head gently ruffling the boy's soft black hair.

Danny said nothing to this and for two reasons:

He couldn't remember if he had hit his head or not and honestly didn't care.

He didn't want to say anything that would ruin this moment and make Vlad stop touching him.

Something about the way Vlad gently rubbed his head calmed him and made him feel all warm on the inside, which he was sure was showing on his cheeks.

And so the teen couldn't help the little whimper of disappointment he made when Vlad pulled his hand away leaving him wanting more.

Vlad mentally slapped himself when he realized what he was doing. When Danny didn't answer him he continued stroking the boy's ebony hair not wanting to stop so soon. It just felt so perfect in between his fingers. It was thick, but smooth as satin and glided effortlessly along the palm of his hand.

It was only when he noticed Danny's face turning red that he realized he didn't know how long he had been touching the boy making him pull back his hand as if he had touched a hot stove. He heard the boy make a tiny sound, maybe a whimper, but chose to ignore it.

And so it was probably out of frustration that Vlad found himself getting slightly angry with the ghost boy. If he had just acted like his normal stubborn self he would've slapped Vlad's hand away immediately. And if he hadn't interfered with Vlad's plan from the beginning the man would already have Ember's mind controlling music for his own!

"Well," the man drawed irritably turning his attention away from the boy. "I had better be on my way if I want to find that insolent girl before her concert tonight and she puts the entire world under her control." "_Before I do that is_." He added in his mind.

"What? Ember got away?" Danny questioned looking around as if he had just realized she was missing. (_Which he had_)

"Yes I'm afraid she did." Vlad answered still refusing to look at the boy. "Although I would've sent her fleeing back to the ghost zone in no time, _IF_ I hadn't been so distracted with another troublesome teenager." He finished glancing in Danny's direction as if his words weren't subtle enough.

"Oh…" Danny mumbled looking at his feet.

Vlad ignored the guilty look on the teen's face and easily changed back into his vampiric ghost form. Floating up into the air ready to begin his search Plasmius began to fly away until-

"Wait!" *Slam, Thud*

"Ah!" The ghost boy, aka Danny Phantom, flew directly into Vlad wrapping his thin arms around the vampire's, uh, I mean, older halfa's waist. "Sugar cookies Daniel! What's gotten into you? !" Vlad questioned trying to pry the teenager off him but to no avail.

"Let me help you!" Danny blurted out still holding onto the man as if his life depended on it.

"Help me?" The more experienced halfa grumbled successfully managing to get out of the smaller halfa's hold. "Why would _you_ want to help _me_?" Vlad asked out of honest curiosity and surprise until he folded his strong arms across his chest. "And what makes you think I need your help, hmm?" He asked raising one elegant eyebrow.

"Well, because, because…" Danny struggled to find an answer. "Because I fight ghosts all the time! And I always get them back into the ghost zone so, so… So I could totally help you!" The ghost boy said putting his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest confidently.

Vlad couldn't help the small smirk on his face as he listened to Danny's reasoning and watched the rather petite boy puff out his small chest in a heroic pose.

"Well, for as much as I would enjoy your help Daniel," the older halfa began as Danny's face lit up with hope. "I'm afraid I can't accept it without you telling me the real reason you want to help me." The man finished and Danny felt his heart drop.

"What do you mean? Wasn't my reason good enough?" The teen asked pleadingly.

"Oh please Daniel," Vlad drawed rolling his eyes. "Do you really believe I'd fall for such an obvious act? That you could put on that puppy dog face and I'd let my guard down so you could figure out my plans?"

"But I'm not acting!" The boy whined giving a sad little pout.

"Ah, and there's that puppy dog face again." Vlad mocked with a fanged grin. "Do you think me a fool, boy?" The vampire, ARG! I mean ghost, turned his back to the teen and said, "And if you're even a fraction smarter than your buffoon of a father you'll stay out of my way."

Plasmius flew away quickly and was soon out of sight leaving a heart broken Phantom behind. Danny floated there staring in the direction the man had left unsure what to do. He felt so lost without the other halfa.

Turning away with a sigh Danny gave one last longing look where the man had disappeared.

"Vlad…"

**Awwww, poor Danny! All he really wanted was a hug! Review if you liked it! Or if you didn't… Tell me what you thought! Bye bye! **


	2. He's not a villain and he's not my enemy

**Chapter 2:**** He's not a villain and he's not my enemy!**

**Vlad's point of view**

"Oh butter biscuits!" Vlad mumbled under his breath still having not found the flaming headed pop star. He had been searching around Amity Park for 10 minutes now but the annoying diva seemed to have vanished completely.

Vlad let out a low growl as he turned around having no choice but to start back at point one. But it wasn't just Ember's disappearance that had the billionaire frustrated, oh no, it was the reason she had gotten away. _Daniel_.

"Fudge buckets." The man cursed again in snack language as the image of the boy flashed through his mind yet again. Daniel's bangs sweeping across his forehead, his pale blue eyes half lidded, his cheeks tinted pink and his soft little lips curved into an adorable smile.

The halfa forcibly shook himself getting lost in the thought. It was all just an act any way. After all, the boy had never tried to hide his disdain for the man in the past. It was obviously a trick. So then…

Why did he feel like this? Why did he feel like there was a weight on his shoulders slowing him down and a hole in his chest which was doing nothing to help lighten the load?

Vlad let out the tiniest hint of a sigh. He was no closer to getting the boy to join him as he was the day of the reunion, Danny made that clear to him many times. So what was with this whole, "Let me help you!" nonsense? Of course it seemed like a trick, but didn't the boy have too much pride for that? He certainly acted like he did. And why all of a sudden? He had been fighting the older halfa tooth and nail only moments before. The teen certainly hadn't given any indication that he was planning on fooling the man with the "good boy" routine.

Maybe the boy really had hit his head? No, that couldn't be it either. He would've felt a bump on the teen's head when he ruffled his hair. So then why did he…

Vlad stopped in mid flight. Could it be… Could it be that the boy truly meant what he had said? Vlad's heart thumped loudly in his chest before he finally shook his head.

No. He was reading too much into this. He wouldn't allow himself to get his hopes up for nothing.

But as he began flying Danny's words and actions continued to play in his mind.

Over and over again.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Amity Park**

"Tucker look! There's Danny!" Sam pointed up in the air as the ghost boy slowly floated down to the ground, a crest fallen look on his face. "Danny what's wrong? Are you ok?" The goth girl asked already worried by the look on her friend's face.

"Yeah dude, you don't look so good." Tucker added. "Did Ember get away?"

"Huh?" Danny said looking up at his friends, finally giving them his attention. "Oh, yeah, she got away." He mumbled changing from Danny Phantom back to Danny Fenton. "And apparently it was all my fault." The teen admitted shamefully. "I got in Vlad's way."

"Got in Vlad's way? !" Sam and Tucker both said in allusion. "Don't you mean Vlad got in _your_ way?" Tuck suggested.

"Tucker's right Danny." Sam agreed. "You could've stuffed Ember into the Fenton thermos in a snap if Vlad hadn't shown up and-"

"STOP IT!" Danny nearly shouted. "_I_ am the one that got in _his_ way! He even said so! I should've just let him handle it! He's a lot stronger than me so he could've stopped her a lot faster than I could've."

"Danny what are you talking about?" Sam asked in confusion. "He's a villain! And he's _your_ arch-enemy!"

"N-No he isn't!" Danny sputtered. "He's not a villain he just… just… He's just misunderstood!" The teen defended folding his arms across his chest. (_Lol. How many of us have used this excuse for villains we like? They're not evil! They're just misunderstood!_) "And he's not my arch-enemy!"

"Since when?" Tucker asked innocently.

"Since… Well, since a few minutes ago." Danny replied honestly. "Besides there's no way _I_ could be Vlad's enemy." He stated matter-of-factly.

"And why is that?" Sam asked now completely worried about her friend and questioning his sanity.

"Because I love him." Danny answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, like asking if the sky was blue.

Sam and Tucker stood gaping at their childhood friend like two fish out of water. Danny easily noticed their shocked expressions and innocently said, "What?"

"Ummm, could you hold on for just a second?" The goth girl asked grabbing hold of the techno geek's arm and turning him around.

Once their backs were facing Danny Sam whispered, "Ok, something is seriously wrong with Danny."

"Either that or we've entered the Twilight Zone." Tucker whispered back.

"Do you think Ember's music has something to do with this?" (_Wow! She's good!_)

"What do you mean? Do you think it messed with his mind or something?"

"How else would you explain his new found affection for _Vlad Masters_?"

"A bump on the head?" Tucker suggested with a jesting smile. Sam only frowned. "Wait, you don't think Vlad might've done this to him do you?"

"I don't think so." Sam replied glancing back at Danny. "If he had he wouldn't have left Danny alone."

Sam and Tucker both turned to face their friend only to find the raven haired boy kneeling on the ground drawing a heart with "VM + DF forever" inside it with a stick.

"And something tells me Vlad wouldn't want _this_ kind of attention from Danny." Sam said looking unimpressed.

"He sure has nice hand writing though." Tucker commented.

Sam let out a sigh. "Come on Inviso-Bill." She said pulling Danny to his feet. "The sooner we find Ember the better."

"Ember?" Danny repeated as if he had completely forgotten who the girl was. "That's right, Vlad said he was going to look for her. So the sooner I find Ember," the teen paused for a moment as white rings stretched out over his slim form changing him into Danny Phantom. "The sooner I'll find Vlad!" The ghost boy jumped into the air and took off like a shot.

"Danny wait!"

"Dude! Wait for us!"

**Sorry this one was kinda short. I'll make the next one longer. Also, does anyone have any requests for what should happen next? For what should happen between Danny and Vlad maybe?**

**I'm open for suggestions if you have them. Please review~!**


	3. Together Again!

**Thanks for all the nice reviews~! Except for you Mr./Mrs. Irritated! If you got a problem with me breaking the fourth wall then DON'T READ MY STORY! I always liked it when authors would do that in their stories so I wanted to try it too!**

**And so I'm gonna keep doing it! *rant, rant***

**OK, I'm done. Now back to the story~!**

**Chapter 3:**** Together Again~!**

"Come on Danny!" Sam grunted as both her and Tucker dragged him through the front door of his house. "You don't even know where to start looking for her!"

"I don't care!" The teen protested still struggling to get away. "I have to find Ember!"

"YOU SAW HER!" Jazz screamed in excitement rushing over to the three dressed in the same black leather as the pop star complete with the same black eyeliner drawn below her eyes. "Where did you see her? ! Did you talk her? ! What was she like? ! Where did she-"

"Slow down Jazz!" Danny shouted over his sister's rambling. "Yes I saw her and I need to find her. R-Right n-now…" he said trying to pull out of his friends' grasps but they held him tight.

"I'll go with you!" Jazz said excitedly.

"Oh no you won't young lady." Maddie Fenton walked out from the kitchen, a stern look on her pretty face. "Neither of you are leaving this house to go to Ember McLain's concert tonight."

"But Mommmm…!" The brother and sister whined.

"Now no buts you two." Jack Fenton said stepping out of the kitchen and standing beside his wife trying to match her serious look. "What your mother says goes."

"But I _have_ to go to the concert!" Jazz said dramatically.

"And I need to go so I can find Vlad!" Danny blurted out while Sam nearly face palmed.

"Find Vlad?" His mother echoed looking completely baffled. "Why do you need to find Vlad?"

"Because I lo-MMMM!" Tucker and Sam slapped their hands over Danny's mouth before he could finish, both flashing nervous smiles.

"Oh it's nothing important really." Tucker assured with a forced grin.

"Yeah, no real reason at all…" Sam added while Danny's mumbles could still be heard from underneath their hands.

"Well there's no need to go looking!" Jack said in his usual happy booming voice. "Vladdie stopped by just a few minutes ago! He's right in the kitchen!" The large man pointed behind him.

"He is? !" Sam and Tucker said in allusion.

"Hhhmm inn?" Danny quickly threw his friends' hands aside and bolted toward the kitchen hurrying past his parents while Sam and Tucker followed suit.

XXX Line break XXX

"Vlad!"

Vlad Masters, who was currently sitting at the Fenton's kitchen table drinking hot tea, nearly choked as an overly happy teenage voice shouted his name. (_Haha! Danny's finally starting to act like his dad! I wonder how Vlad feels about that? _O.o_ Well, at least it's cute when Danny does it_) The man barely had enough time to brace himself as the ghost boy threw himself at the man almost knocking him out of his chair.

"You really are here!" Danny confirmed tightening his hold on the man while rubbing his head against the man's cheek like a kitten. (_Awww_)

"D-Daniel, please," Vlad huffed trying to unwrap the boy's arms from around his neck. "What if your parents see you?" He hissed lowering his hands to the boy's torso trying to push him away.

"I don't care." The teen said staring up at him with that dreamy look in his eyes. "I don't mind telling them that we're together."

"Together! ? !" Vlad paled in horror.

Luckily for Vlad Danny's friends entered the kitchen at that moment after being slowed down a little by the teen's questioning parents. However, the position that the two halfas were in was not so fortunate…

Sam and Tucker's eyes nearly popped outta their heads at the sight.

Danny was practically sitting on Vlad's lap while having his arms wrapped around the man's neck as said man had his hands on the boy's hips making it look as if he had pulled Danny into the rather suggestive position of nearly straddling him.

( -_- _Oh, don't give me that look! It's rated T!_)

Tucker looked utterly petrified and stood frozen to the spot while Sam gave Vlad such a powerful glare that if looks could kill the man would've been put 10 feet under in an instant.

"Get away from him you creep!" Sam said angrily.

"W-Wait! It's not what you think!" The billionaire said quickly, his hands flying up in the air in defense. Sam rushed over effectively pulling Danny away from Vlad despite the teen's obvious pout. "And _you_ stay away from him." Sam scolded her friend as if he were five years old.

"Danny," Maddie Fenton's voice drifted in from the other room. The ghost hunter walked into the kitchen now with the hood of her blue jumpsuit covering half her face, a large silver gun slung over her shoulder. "Danny your father and I are leaving so your friends will have to go home. The ghost radar in the lab is showing a massive ecto-enegry signal downtown so we might be gone for awhile. Vlad has already agreed to stay here and babysit you and Jazz while we're gone." She turned her attention to Sam and Tucker before saying, "I'm sorry the two of you can't stay longer but I told Vlad he would only have to watch Danny and Jazz so-"

Before the two teens could come up with some excuse as to why they had to leave any way Vlad cut in using that overly sweet voice he saved just for Maddie.

"Oh think nothing of it Maddie, Danny's friends can stay." He said with a charming smile.

"We can?" Sam and Tucker asked at the same time.

"Why sure you can. It's not like you two would be any trouble, would you?" He shot them an evil, threatening smirk that instantly silenced them leaving them to nod their heads to answer.

"Well, if you're really sure…" Maddie said slowly.

"Of course I am, the more the merrier." He smiled earnestly. (_yeah right_)

"MADDIE!" Jack Fenton's voice boomed.

"Coming Jack!" She shouted back. "Oh, and I didn't make any dinner so just heat up the leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, we'll be back as soon as we can." Maddie was just about to walk out the kitchen door when she turned and hurrying over to her son placed a quick peck on his forehead. "Bye sweetie."

"Mooooom," Danny whined pushing her away. "Not in front of-"

"Oh right." His mother said knowingly. "Not in front of your friends, sorry." And with that she quickly went out to join her husband.

The room was silent for a moment as the four listened to the Fenton family assault vehicle, or the Fenton RV for short, drive off down the street. Vlad was the first one to break the silence, and he did so with a long dramatic sigh.

"So I assume you both know that this Ember McLain is really a ghost bent on taking over the world, correct?" He asked the two normal teens. Well, somewhat normal any way…

"Ummm actually, we just thought she was trying to take over Amity Park." Tucker replied honestly.

"I'm afraid she's planning on doing far more than that." Vlad said seriously. "Her concert tonight is going to be worldwide, and with an audience like that,"

"And with an audience like that she really could take over the world!" Sam finished in horror.

Vlad nodded solemnly. "Normally I wouldn't be asking for help, especially from simple minded teenagers," Sam and Tucker both glared. Vlad ignored the glares and continued, "But since the ghost girl will be even more powerful at her concert I'm afraid I have no choice. I'll need both of your help as well as Daniel's."

"As touching as that sentiment is," Sam said sarcastically. "I don't see any reason why we should help you. Danny is perfectly capable of getting rid of any ghost in Amity Park, isn't that right Danny? … Danny?" When the ghost boy didn't reply all eyes fell on him.

Danny was still standing in the same spot Sam had left him, only two feet away from Vlad, and was staring directly at the man with half lidded eyes. Vlad forced himself to stay calm despite the longing look Danny was giving him and glared at the boy.

"Daniel, your friend is asking you a question." He scolded in a very parent like manner, hoping it might spark some of the boy's defiance.

"Huh?" The boy replied lamely as if coming out of a trance. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said sincerely but was still looking at Vlad. "I just couldn't help but notice how handsome you look when you talk about ghosts trying to take over the world." Danny leaned forward slightly giving his most lovable smile. The boy looked too cute for words and almost too cute to get mad at. Well… almost.

Vlad's cheeks flushed red as he stood up and slammed both his hands on the table in front of him. "Daniel what has gotten into you? !" He demanded. "Why are you acting like this!"

"Wow, you're still just as handsome when you get angry." Danny said dreamily, completely unfazed by the older halfa's rage. "Maybe even more." Vlad was practically simmering at those words and in more ways than one. (_Yeah, interpret that anyway you like_)

Trying to save his friend from the man's wrath Tucker quickly interjected and said, "We were kinda hoping you could tell us why he's acting weird. Danny's been acting like this ever seen we saw him after school."

"Yeah, right after he fought with Ember." Sam added. "Danny did something happen when you and Vlad fought with Ember?"

Luckily this time Danny was paying attention and answered, "Well we didn't really fight her too much. Vlad and I mostly fought each other. But Ember did try to hit us with some of her music. Vlad got out of the way just in time," Danny said shooting an adoring look Vlad's way. "But I wasn't fast enough, so it only hit me."

"Of course!" Vlad slapped his forehead with the palm of his right hand. (_Coulda had a V-8!_) "She said she was going to play a "_love_" song! That's why you're acting this way!" A sudden wave of relief washed over Vlad but with it, a small splash of disappointment. He now had a logical reason for Danny's lovey dovey behavior, but that also meant, whether the boy realized it or not, the feelings were fake. All the kindness and adoration he was getting from Danny was only from some spell that was on the boy, nothing more.

Danny didn't really care for him after all…

Suddenly the sadness greatly outweighed the relief and Vlad let out another heavy sigh.

"So what must we do to get rid of the effects of Ember's song?" Vlad asked softly, more to himself than any of the teens. Without warning a loud growl erupted, a stomach growl.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I'm thinking we start with dinner." Tucker suggested. Sam gave him an unimpressed look. "What? You can't fight ghosts on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry too." Danny agreed. Tucker went over to the fridge while Danny went over to a cupboard and started ruffling through boxes looking for something yummy.

"Uh, dude, your mom said the leftovers were in here." Tucker pointed out.

"I know, I'm just hungry for something else." Danny replied.

"Alright," Sam sighed. "I'm open for ideas. What did you have in mind?"

"I suppose I can take care of Miss McLain on my own." Vlad said taking a seat once more. "I'll just need you and Mr. Foley to keep an eye on Daniel and-"

"And keep him out of the way."

"If you can." Vlad sighed.

Meanwhile Tucker was putting some leftover meatloaf into the microwave while Danny took a seat at the table with a bowl and spoon.

"Uh, Danny?" Sam looked utterly confused as she watched the ghost boy lift his spoon from the bowl. "Why are you eating cereal for dinner?"

Danny smiled as if he had been hoping someone would ask that very question. Giving Vlad a playful, teasing grin he answered, "Because I _love_ fruit loops. I could eat them all the time." And with that he put the spoonful of colored cereal into his mouth chewing happily.

Vlad's face turned rose red but for once it wasn't out of anger. Just pure embarrassment. Sam gave him a questioning look but the billionaire avoided it by quickly saying, "We'd better get to Ember's concert before it starts. We've wasted enough time already."

"You're telling me! Look!" Tucker pointed out the window. Vlad, Sam and Danny rushed over to the window to take a look. All the teenagers in town seemed to be running down the street to Ember's concert, and sure enough her ghostly song could be heard gliding through the air. "Hey, isn't that Jazz?" Tucker asked as Jazz, or a girl that looked exactly like her, followed the sound of the music.

"It's getting worse. We have to leave, _now_." Vlad said, his eyes flashing red for a second.

"You go on ahead, the three of us will catch up with you." said Sam.

"Awww, and my meatloaf just got done." Tucker whined. Vlad headed for the door as black rings appeared at his waist. He would've changed into his alter-ego Vlad Plasmius if Danny hadn't run up to him and thrown his arms around the man's middle stopping the change.

"W-Wait! Why can't I go with you? !" The ghost boy pleaded holding onto the man and looking up at him with big baby blue eyes.

Vlad glanced down at the boy but quickly turned his head refusing to look at the heartbreaking sight. "Daniel we don't have time for this." Vlad said sternly, his voice more tired than angry. "You need to stay with your friends." As if on cue Sam and Tucker walked over and tried pulling the ghost boy away telling him he'd see Vlad soon but it was no use. Danny didn't want to be away from Vlad for one minute.

"P-Please, I promise I'll do better this time!" Danny begged, tears gathering in his innocent eyes. "I won't get in your way!"

The older halfa growled unable to take any more. "Danny, you're in my way NOW!"

Danny froze, his head still titled up and looking at the man while Vlad stared down at him, a hard unyielding look in his dark blue eyes. Slowly the raven haired boy released his hold, his arms sliding off Vlad's waist and hanging limp at his sides. Lowering his gaze the boy took two steps back, his long bangs covering his face. "I'm sorry."

Vlad's entire body tensed up. He could feel it. The guilt. And it was worse than ever before. He could feel it stabbing and digging into his chest until he was sure it had cut all the way through and was jutting out his back. He could barely breathe.

"Just get to the concert as soon as you can." He said through his teeth without so much as a glance at any of the teens. In four long strides Vlad was gone and out of sight. A heavy silence filled the room.

"Come on Danny." Sam said gently, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You'll see Vlad as soon as we get to the concert." She said trying to cheer him up.

"No…" Danny said softly, a tear sliding down his cheek. "He doesn't want to see me. He doesn't want me around him. He just… He just doesn't want me…"

"No Danny, that's not true!" Sam denied. She wasn't sure if it was or not but she couldn't take her best friend looking so hurt, so vulnerable. "Vlad he was just… Well he was just… Tucker help me out here!"

"Ummm…" Tucker was at a loss for words just like her. "Maybe he just…"

"He doesn't want me…" Danny repeated, more tears falling.

White rings glowed around Danny's middle before covering him completely until Danny Phantom was the one who stood crying. The ghost boy went intangible and flew straight through the kitchen wall leaving too very worried friends behind.

"W-What should we do?" Tucker stuttered.

"We'll go to the concert and try to help Vlad. Maybe once all this is over the spell will wear off and Danny will come to his senses." Sam's voice dropped to a whisper. "I sure hope he'll be ok until then…"

**PLEASE READ: OK sorry for taking so long to update. I've had LOTS of school work. And I kinda still do… So be happy with this ok? First off let me say, YESSSS~! I made Danny eat fruit loops! I've always wanted to do that!**

**I hope you loved that part as much as I did. ;- Anyway, aside from that. Vlad got pretty upset when he found out Danny was acting like this because of Ember's song. He's kinda heartbroken, and now so is Danny…**

**This is all because YOU didn't give me any suggestions! Now I'm just winging it! But don't worry I know EXACTLY how this story is going to go now and how it's going to end. You'll like it I'm sure. There's more fluff to come and there will be a happy ending. That's just how I do things.**

**I thought there was more I wanted to say but I guess not. So as always, please review, it's what motivates me so no reviews, no more chappies. Keep that in mind. Tell me what you liked or didn't, please comment on anything the characters said or just the overall chapter. Actually just write whatever you want. Just review.**

**Thanks for reading~!**


	4. Hidden Feelings? Twisted Feelings? What?

**PLEASE READ:** **Thanks for all the reviews~! But MAN! My story got pushed aside in the blink of an eye! Where did all these other stories come from! They're pushing my story to the back! No one's gonna read it if it's in the back! *cries hysterically***

***sniff, sniff* I'm ok, I'm ok. Any way let's just get back to the story. To recap, Danny has just flown off somewhere cause he thinks Vlad doesn't want him and Vlad has gone to Ember's concert to try and stop her not knowing that Danny ran away crying because of him.**

**OK, let's read, ****Chapter 4:**** Hidden Feelings? Twisted Feelings? What?**

"Ember, you will remember~! Ember, so warm and tender~! You will remember my name~!" The singing was growing louder as Vlad flew toward Ember's concert. The thoughts of his actions toward Danny were still vivid in his mind. Including Danny's reaction…

Vlad shook his head pushing the thought aside. Right now he had to focus on stopping Ember and nothing else. But honestly, how hard would it be?

The vampire like halfa stopped right above the pop star's stage where hundreds of teenagers were chanting her name. Not to mention all the people around the world who were also cheering her on. Ember's flaming blue ponytail was now burning a good 15 feet in the air.

Ok, maybe this would be a little difficult. Well, might as well get started.

Teleporting himself right in front of the dead diva, blocking the audiences' view of her, Vlad forced a smirk. "Remember me?"

Ember rolled her eyes clearly annoyed at the interruption but still unafraid. "Oh great, Dracula's back for an encore."

"Just the opposite," Vlad replied darkly, his pit-less red eyes glowing dangerously. "I'm here to stop you, _permanently_."

"Awww, what's the matter graps? (_shortened version of grandpa_) Didn't you like the last song I played for you and shorty?" Ember gave her most innocent face but her tone was still mocking.

Vlad growled as his glare intensified.

"Speaking of," the ghost girl continued ignoring the threatening glare. "Where is shorty? Shouldn't he be glued to your hip or something?" She smirked lowering her guitar pick dangerously close to the strings. "Or was the little _prick_ not good enough for you?"

The spark of anger in Vlad's chest suddenly burst into flames. How dare she call his little badger such a name! How dare she suggest that Daniel wasn't good enough for him! The man had never felt so outraged by a single comment in his entire life!

Seething with rage insomuch that it was practically radiating off him Vlad grounded out through clenched teeth, "You, little, WRETCH!" The man sprang forward, both hands outstretched in an attempt to strangle the already dead pop star. But Ember was ready for it.

She jumped back at the last moment striking the strings of her guitar. A large fist formed out of the sound waves hitting Vlad in the face and knocking him back several feet. But that didn't stop him, not for a second. The halfa was determined to put his anger and frustration to good use, and that meant taking all of it out on Ember McLain.

And should the infuriating girl be destroyed in the process… It would be a shame but…

Tch, yeah right. Who was he kidding? Vlad would've preferred it that way.

The half ghost fought with a fury Ember didn't even know existed. Fortunately though for her all the fighting on stage was really stirring up the crowd and they were shouting her name over and over again in an instant, making her a fair match for the powerful Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad quickly realized this as well, but it didn't stop him. Whether he got Ember's mind controlling music or not, he would defeat her.

After only a few minutes of intense fighting, (_maybe five min_.) Ember suddenly stopped and said, "As much as I like dancing with you graps, these people came here to hear me sing and that's what I'm gonna give em." The audience stopped chanting her name to scream in excitement.

"And for as much as _I_ hate to rain on your parade," Vlad stated making Ember freeze just before grabbing the microphone. "Your show is about to be cancelled by a sudden change in weather."

"What?" Ember let out a laugh. "You're going blind grandpa. There's not a cloud in the sky." She stated looking up at the clear star filled sky.

"True." Vlad agreed. "But I wasn't referring to a rain storm." An evil grin spread across the halfa's face, his sharp fangs gleaming. Vlad's black gloved hands started to glow a pinkish purple color but unlike before small sparks seemed to be flying from his finger tips. "I was thinking more along the lines of a _lightning_ storm." (_Oh my gosh! So cool! I wish this was in an episode!_)

As quick as the flash of a camera lightning shot out of Vlad's hands hitting the pop star before she had time to blink. But it didn't actually hit _her_. It hit her guitar.

The instrument went crazy as the electrical current raced through it. The strings snapped like rubber bands. The buttons shot off like bullets. And to top it all off, the entire guitar burst into flames.

With a shriek of fright Ember pulled the guitar off and threw it across the stage.

"You idiot!" She screamed at Vlad. "Do you know what you just did? !"

"Not as much as I had hoped." He admitted with a sigh.

"Why you-"

"Freeze spooks!" A voice Vlad knew all too well shouted and Vlad practically felt like groaning. Jack and Maddie Fenton had somehow made their way on stage and were currently pointing two large shiny guns at both Vlad and Ember. "Wait a minute," Jack said slowly. "You're the Wisconsin ghost!" He accused pointing one large finger at Vlad.

"Can you ever make an entrance without pointing out the painfully obvious?" Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I've got this one Maddie." Jack told his wife confidently. "You just take care of that Amber ghost."

"That's _Ember_ you big idiot! Ahh!" The ghost girl was blasted after rudely correcting the man.

"No one insults my husband while I'm around!" Maddie shouted springing into action.

Jack aimed his gun at Vlad and said, "Get ready to be blasted back to the ghost zone spook!"

"Mr. Fenton! Wait!" Danny's slightly geeky friend, Tucker was his name if Vlad remembered correctly, jumped up on stage quickly pushing Jack's gun away from its target.

(_Let me just pause the story here for a second, if I may. Sorry it took so long for Danny's parents/friends to get there. But come on, with a crowd that big it would've taken some time. OK, back to the story_.)

Out of surprise Jack accidently pulled the trigger sending a blast of ecto-energy straight into the air, the miss fire pushing him onto his back and knocking the wind out of him.

"S-Sorry." Tucker said nervously though the man probably couldn't hear him any way. Danny's other friend, the goth girl Sam, then climbed up on stage and hurried toward Vlad. The half ghost drifted down until he was floating just an inch above the stage so he was face to face with the teen.

"Sorry we're late." Sam said a little breathlessly.

"Where's Daniel?" Vlad asked instantly.

She hesitated before sadly answering, "He's gone."

"Gone! What do you mean _gone_? !"

"I mean we don't know where he is! When you left Danny started crying and saying you didn't want him and then he just left!"

Vlad was speechless. Danny had cried? He had made the boy so upset that he actually started to cry? Once again Vlad felt like he had been stabbed in the chest, and once again, it was his own fault…

"Look, we can find Danny later." Sam's voice broke through his thoughts. "Just tell us what we can do to help you."

"Keep Daniel's parents busy. I need to speak with Ember, _alone_."

All three of them turned their attention to Ember who was currently trying to avoid getting blasted by Danny's mom. That's when Vlad noticed that Ember's flaming hair was still pretty long, but that it looked like she was having a hard time fighting back and even defending herself.

Perhaps the guitar was the real source of her power? Maybe now she was defenseless without it…

Maddie had her gun aimed at the ghost girl and Ember had nowhere left to run. It also didn't help that the crowd was no longer chanting her name but were instead "booing" the scene before them.

But before the ghost hunter could fire-

"Mrs. Fenton! Wait!" Sam and Tucker jumped directly between the gun and its target, their hands up in the air as if trying to block a soccer ball from its goal.

"Sam! Tucker!" Maddie quickly pulled the gun away from the teens before she could accidently shoot them. (_That would be hard to explain to their parents_)

In the midst of all the chaos Vlad grabbed Ember by the shoulders and went intangible dragging the girl backstage and out of sight. She protested of course but it made no difference as Vlad pinned her against a wall and hissed, "I've got some questions for you and you're not leaving this place until they're answered."

"Or what? Ya gonna kill me?" Ember replied equally irritated.

"Destroy you actually," Vlad corrected darkly. "I'll send you into oblivion so fast that in the next few weeks your name will have been so forgotten, no one will even believe you ever existed."

Ember squirmed in the man's grasp, quickly becoming nervous. "What do you wanna know?" She asked begrudgingly.

"First, what did you do to Danny and how can I get rid of it?"

"What, the ghost boy? My song just brought some hidden feelings to the surface, that's all." Ember answered with a shrug.

"But how can I…" The halfa paused for a moment. Had he heard her correctly? "Wait. Did you just say, _hidden feelings_?"

"Well duh! My music can't just put the feelings there! There has to be something to work with."

"B-But that…"

"Look, let me explain it like this." The diva said impatiently. "Do you like hip hop?"

Vlad arched an eye brow at the unexpected question but decided to play along. "No."

"Do you like my music?"

Vlad's face hardened. "NO."

"That's because you can't relate to it. You don't agree with it. There's no connection. The only way you can even like a song is if you can relate to what the artist is singing about." Ember explained in a surprisingly professional voice. "Like I said, music doesn't put feelings inside you, it just sort of plays off of them. That's why songs about sadness, anger and love are songs that everybody likes. Because those are feelings everyone gets."

Vlad let Ember's words sink in, and though he'd never admit it, when he thought about it, she was right. It made complete sense. But…

"But Daniel was acting so… I mean his actions were sort of… Arg! I mean the boy couldn't really have a crush on _me_! It's impossible!"

Ember shrugged helplessly. "Who knows. Like I said, music _plays_ with your emotions. Shorty may not have some huge crush on you like he's acting now, but he must have some positive feelings for you. He must like you in some way otherwise my music wouldn't have taken effect."

"I see…" Vlad muttered thinking back to how Danny was acting and how upset the boy must've been at this very moment. It was one thing to push the boy away and yell at him when he thought the feelings were fake, but NOW. Knowing that in some way, twisted or not, those feelings were _real_…

Vlad's stomach was doing flips.

"Wow, that's a new look for you." Ember smirked seeing guilt written all over the man's face. "You must've hurt the kid pretty bad huh? Broke his heart, am I right?"

"You have to snap him out of it." Vlad half pleaded, half demanded. "Use your music to undo the spell of the love song."

"No can do Dracula." The diva shook her flaming head. "I would need my guitar for that and thanks to you it's busted." She reminded him bitterly.

Vlad sighed. "So you can't control minds anymore then."

"Well, I didn't say that." Ember gave a smug grin. "It's my singing that puts people under my control. My guitar only added to my power. But since I used my guitar's music on ghost boy I would need it to undo the effects. So it looks like you'll have to handle _that_ on your own."

"Me? How?"

Ember huffed in annoyance. "You're a smart guy, aren't you? You'll figure something out. You just need to do something he wouldn't expect. Do something so unbelievable that he'll know something's up and then he'll realize what's going on and he'll snap out of it."

(o.O _Ummm, did any of you get that? Cuz I sure didn't_.)

"Thank you. That's incredibly helpful." The halfa replied sarcastically.

Ember rolled her eyes. "Any more questions? Like which came first, hip hop or rap?" (_That's suppose to be like, which came first, the chicken or the egg? Only in Ember speak_.)

"Just one more. If I leave are you still going to go back out on stage and try to pull this off?"

The ghost girl grinned liking where this was going. "You know what they say, the show must go on."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Vlad sighed as he released his hold on her. "But just know, this is far from over." His eyes glowed blood red as he warned her. Vlad then turned and flew away without a second glance.

He knew it wasn't wise to leave things unfinished but there was something much more important for him to do.

Find Danny.

**PLEASE READ: I was going to make this longer but I don't want to wait any longer to post this so I'm breaking it into 2 chapters.**

**So what did you think? I'm sorry if this one dragged a bit but Vlad had to fight with Ember for some time and then Danny's parents and his friends were thrown into the mix.**

**I also wanted to take the time to explain what really happened to Danny when that love song hit him. I hope I had Ember explain it clearly enough. If you have any questions please feel free to put them in your review.**

**And REVIEW~! You KNOW I need them to continue so don't disappoint me! Please… The next chapter will have LOTS of Danny and Vlad and that's where the romance part will come in.**

**I can't wait! So review and thanks for reading~!**


	5. Let's seal it with a kiss!

**Thanks for all the great reviews~! And sorry for the long wait. I've been up to my eyeballs in schoolwork. But now that I'm getting caught up and all my grades are still in the A's and B's it's finally safe for me to continue the story!**

**Also, before I forget, sorry about that bad word in the last chapter. I really hate using foul language in my stories and try to avoid it, especially when the story is from a KID'S SHOW! So sorry about the bad name Ember called Danny in the last chapter. I just needed something that would make Vlad really mad.**

**OK! Now that we've settled that! Back to the story~!**

**Chapter 5:**** Let's seal it with a kiss~!**

Danny hugged his knees against his chest, his crying reduced to small sobs.

"H-He probably h-hates me now." The ghost boy hiccupped. Danny Phantom was currently sitting atop a large stone statue in Amity Park crying and feeling sorry for himself. And why shouldn't he? The man he loved had all but tossed him aside like an old newspaper.

"I don't get it." The little phantom whispered. "He said before that he wanted me… Why not now? Did I get in his way _that_ much?" Tears started to gather in the boy's neon green eyes for the umpteenth time. "But he said he wanted me to join him a-and that means helping him defeat ghosts right?"

Suddenly a horrible, unsettling thought crept into Danny's mind.

"What if he never really wanted me? W-What if he was just planning on using me to try and get my mom?" All of Danny's sadness quickly turned into bitter anger and jealousy. "Of course he was just using me." Danny decided bitterly. "All he ever thinks about is her. _She's_ the one he's always wanted, not me."

The boy's jealousy grew with each passing moment until he was practically shouting out his frustration.

"Why does he want her so much anyway? ! She would never understand him! He would never be able to talk to her about his ghost powers or reveal his ghost half to her! _I'm_ the only one who would ever understand him! _I'm_ the only one he could talk to about his ghost powers and train and learn new things with him! _I'm_ the one he should want most!" The ghost boy stopped to take in a breath, all the yelling leaving him panting.

Danny slowly drifted back down and took a seat on the statue once more. He didn't know when he had started to float up in the air but right now he didn't care. All of his anger had spilled out of him and now only sadness remained.

"Well, Mom _is_ really pretty…" Danny admitted quietly, his respect for his mother outweighing his jealousy. "She's really smart too… And caring and sweet. No wonder Vlad fell for her…"

The snow haired teen ran his finger across the smooth stone thoughtfully tracing a small circle. "I know I'm nothing like my mom but…"

"Daniel!" A deep voice called out making Danny's heart skip a beat. The ghost boy looked up to see Vlad flying towards him, a relieved look on his face. "Daniel," the man repeated with a soft sigh now floating right next to the boy. "You don't know how happy I am to see you my boy. I was really starting to worry." Vlad said truthfully, a warm smile placed on his lips at the sight of his little badger safe and unharmed.

Danny squeezed his eyes shut pulling his knees to his chest refusing to look at the man. But it wasn't easy.

Danny was still angry at the man for trying to use him but… But he still felt something for the other halfa, even now. Just Vlad's voice alone was enough to make him shiver. That deep alluring voice… The teen couldn't get enough of it, especially when the man said his name. _Daniel_. The way Vlad let it roll off his tongue made it sound perfect. Made it sound special. Made it sound like Danny was special to him…

But he wasn't. And while the sound may have caressed Danny's ears it only pierced his heart all the more painfully.

When the boy didn't reply or so much as glance at him Vlad got nervous. "Daniel, what is it?" He asked gently only to watch the little phantom hug his legs tighter until he was practically curled up into a ball. Ok, now he was starting to worry. Maybe if he tried a different approach? "Little badger," Vlad cooed softly. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

Vlad was a jerk. No, scratch that. He was THE biggest jerk on the face of the planet! How could he do this to him? ! How could Vlad toss him aside and then come back and act all sweet and caring towards him? !

A part of Danny wanted to stand up, look Vlad right in the eye, and slap him across the face for hurting him so much. While the other, slightly bigger part of him wanted to throw himself into the man's arms and tell him how much he loved him and beg him not to let him go.

But with such conflicting emotions the boy could only sit there clenching and praying for some self control.

Danny could hear Vlad sigh but when the man gently placed a hand on his shoulder the ghost boy crumbled like a wilting rose. "STOP IT!" Or maybe he snapped like a twig… Danny slapped Vlad's hand away all his conflicting feelings bubbling up to the surface. "Stop doing this to me!"

"D-Daniel? !" Vlad stammered in complete shock as he watched Danny's eyes fill with tears. "W-What's wrong? ! Why are you-"

"Because of you!" Danny shouted over the other halfa. "First you tell me you want me and then when I try to help you, you tell me you _don't_ want me! A-a-and now you come back here being all nice to me l-like you're actually happy to see me! It's just not fair! I-"

"DANNY CALM DOWN!" Vlad roared over the teen desperate to get the boy to stop talking so fast before he passed out. "Just slow down and _calmly_ tell me what's wrong."

Danny sniffled and nodded his head. Doing his best to listen to the older halfa he took a deep breath before softly saying, "It just isn't fair. You said you wanted me, but now you don't… I was in your way so now you don't want me. It's just not fair…" The ghost boy started to sob again.

"Danny…" To say that Vlad Masters was speechless would be a gross understatement. He was blown away. Seeing this side of Danny, soft and vulnerable, tears streaming down his soft cheeks all because he simply wanted to be with the man. The sight was both beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time, if ever the two could be joined.

"I just wanted to help you…" The ghost boy whispered staring down at the ground, his chalk white bangs covering his eyes. "I still want to help you. If you could just tell me what I did wrong, how I got in your way, then I could fix it. I could do better and then maybe I could be the one you want. I know I'm not my mom but maybe I could…"

Danny's voice trailed off just as the older halfa put both his hands on the teen's shoulders.

"Daniel, what does your mother have anything to do with this?" Vlad asked now completely confused by his little badger's behavior.

"She's the one you want isn't she?" Danny asked still staring down at the ground. "You don't want me, even though I'm half ghost like you, I'm still not good enough…"

"How can you say that? !" Vlad asked squeezing the boy's shoulders gently ignoring the urge to shake the ghost boy for such a ridiculous thought.

"Because you said I was in your way."

Ouch. He did say that, didn't he? Vlad sighed.

"Little badger, look at me." Vlad ordered softly. Danny didn't budge. The vampiric halfa gently cupped Danny's cheek with one hand lifting the boy's face up to look at him. Vlad's heart nearly skipped a beat as those bright innocent eyes looked straight into his. "You are more than good enough for me Daniel." The man said truthfully wiping away the last of Danny's tears from his eyes. "You are perfect to me little badger. There is nothing you have to do to make yourself seem better in my eyes."

Danny stared up at Vlad in awe, hope and uncertainty shining clearly in his neon eyes as he lifted one gloved hand to cover the larger black gloved hand on his cheek. "B-but back at the house you said…"

"I know…" Vlad said remorsefully, regret shimmering in his ruby red eyes. "And I'm sorry. I was just so frustrated that I didn't what to do. Or what to think." The older halfa pulled the ghost boy closer, a determined look on his face. "But I didn't mean any of it. You could never be in my way because, well because-"

"Because you want me?" Danny suggested slowly, the hopeful look on his face melting Vlad's heart.

Vlad smiled gently. "More than that Daniel." Vlad pulled Danny even closer wrapping his strong arms around the boy's delicate frame and holding the teen against his chest in a tight embrace. "I _need_ you." He breathed into the boy's angel soft hair.

"You want me." Danny couldn't help but confirm the words out loud as he wrapped his arms around the stronger frame, pressing his face against the firm chest in front of him. "You _need_ me."

Danny was on cloud nine. He couldn't remember another time when he'd felt so happy. When he'd felt so utterly complete. It was as if his heart understood something his mind couldn't comprehend. Vlad _wanted_ him. And he wanted him just the way he was. No changes or alterations needed. Vlad wanted him just the way he was and even more amazing-! Vlad _needed_ him. Just like how Danny needed the older halfa. Vlad needed him.

"And right now," Vlad's deep captivating voice broke the pleasant silence immediately getting Danny's attention. "I need your help."

"Really?" Danny asked sounding as overjoyed as a child promised to be taken to the zoo.

"Yes, Ember is still going to try and continue her concert and put the entire world under her control and I can't stop her on my own. Perhaps if I had the help of a certain phantom…" Vlad smirked playfully.

"I'll do it!" Danny shouted happily. "Together we'll get her back in the ghost zone in no time!"

Vlad chuckled softly. "Yes I'm sure we will." He released the ghost boy and turned to fly back to the concert until he felt something tug on his cape.

"Ummm, Vlad?" The vampiric halfa turned around to see Danny holding onto a fistful of his cape. "Are you sure you need my help?" The ghost boy asked shyly, his cheeks turning dark pink.

"Of course I am." Vlad answered in confusion. "Why else would I have come all this way to find you?"

"And are you sure you really need me?" Danny asked batted his long eyelashes.

Vlad could feel his heart beating faster at the unusual situation but knew he needed to answer the boy honestly. "Y-Yes, of course I need you my boy."

"You promise?" The teen leaned in towards the man.

Vlad could feel his face getting warm, something he didn't even know was possible when he was in his ghost form. "Fudge buckets Daniel! What must I do to convince you that I'm telling the truth? !"

"Kiss me." (_You all saw this coming right?_ ;-o)

"… … What?" The more experienced halfa knew his ears must have been playing a trick on him. There's no way the boy could actually want-

"Kiss me. I want you to give me a kiss to prove that you mean it, and then I'll go and help you defeat Ember." Danny stated as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"D-Daniel! Y-you can't really expect me to d-do something like that! I mean you're still just a-" Vlad's voice stopped instantly as the little phantom gently took one of his hands in his and looked up at him pleadingly.

"Please Vlad." Danny said sweetly staring up at the older halfa. "Just one little kiss? Please…"

The billionaire could feel his resolve crumbling like a chocolate chip cookie in milk. His little badger's beautiful face almost too much to resist. "I don't know…" The man mumbled looking away from the adorable boy just inches away from him.

"Just think of it as our way of sealing a promise." Danny suggested helpfully lacing his fingers together with Vlad's giving the man's hand an affectionate squeeze. "Just like how you sign a contract or shake someone's hand to seal a deal. It'll be just like that." The ghost boy continued determined to get a kiss from the man.

Vlad couldn't help but smirk at the boy's logic. Danny could be so charming and clever when he wanted to be. And with reasoning like that, how could he refuse?

"Alright Daniel, just one kiss." Vlad whispered making Danny shiver at the low seductive tone.

Still holding Danny's hand Vlad used his free hand to cup the teen's chin tilting his face up as he slowly leaned down meeting the boy's lips. The kiss was feather light at first, both unsure how far they should go. But after a moment Vlad pressed his lips to Danny's completely savoring the moment for all it was worth.

Daniel's lips were so soft… And the way they molded perfectly with his… _Heavenly_… Vlad could feel a pulsating warmth spread through his entire body as he let go of the boy's chin to wrap his arm around Danny's waist drawing the teen closer until their bodies were pressed together. He didn't want it to end.

Danny whimpered slightly as Vlad licked his bottom lip before pressing their mouths firmly together once more. The ghost boy lifted his hand to caress the older halfa's cheek, a loving gesture that had Vlad's head spinning with bottled up emotions. Not that Danny noticed. He was too busy marveling at how warm Vlad's lips were, even in his ghost form.

But all too soon it ended. Vlad pulled out of the kiss still holding his little badger tight against him, his heart almost stopping as Danny stared up at him in adoration, and maybe even… _love_.

"Our first kiss." The ghost boy whispered dreamily, his face positively glowing. Vlad smiled back, equally as happy until that dreamy look faded into something close to shock. "That was our first kiss…" Danny repeated now sounding completely dumbfounded his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"What's the matter?" Vlad asked in concern gently cupping the boy's cheek. He seemed completely satisfied with the kiss only a moment ago…

Danny's whole face turned red. "W-W-W-WE JUST KISSED!"

A light bulb went on over Vlad's head. (_Figuratively of course_) Ember did say he would need to do something unbelievable to break the love spell over Danny.

**PLEASE READ: Well there you have it~! Vlad got a kiss and was able to break Ember's spell without even trying!**

**Poor Danny. He's probably going into shock right now… Oh well. He'll get over it. The next chapter will be Vlad and Danny fighting together to stop Ember, that is, if Vlad can get Danny to calm down enough to fight.**

**Being in a spell induced trance almost all day only to snap out of it and find yourself kissing your archenemy. Wouldn't that be a little surprising? ;-P**

**Hope you enjoyed the fluff cause it doesn't stop here! As always, REIVEW! I can't write if I get no feed back so PLEASE leave a comment and tell what you liked most in this chapter! It really helps me!**

**Thanks for reading~!**


End file.
